


Captive

by Jastiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: D/s elements, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastiss/pseuds/Jastiss
Summary: Ignis Scientia - the shy, reserved Prince's pet.  That was the word around the Citadel anyway.  Turns out, there's much more to Ignis than meets the eye.





	Captive

You had always thought Ignis was shy and flustered. 

It wasn't like it was a baseless notion. Your work within the Citadel as part of the urban development sect occasionally crossed his path, as someone who needed to know the state of Lucis. You had heard stories about the legendary strategist, how he always kept his cool (whispers abound that it was needed to deal with the Prince), but the first time the two of you attended a joint meeting, he was all downcast eyes and stutters. 

Alas, the second time you met, it was much the same. That time, you were close enough to see a light blush overtake his fair skin and noted that it couldn’t be a coincidence. He coughed lightly before taking your outstretched hand in his and releasing it as quickly as possible. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” he rumbled. At least he had controlled the waver in his beautiful voice. 

You started to think it was your fault, that something you did provoked a man with such highly praised constitution to break while in your presence. Was he too embarrassed to tell you that you had obnoxious body odor? Was there something in your teeth? 

It had you lying in bed one night, unable to figure out the mystery. It sucked that the most attractive man in the Citadel couldn’t even look you in the eye. There was a vain part of you that detested it all. Maybe he simply considered you unattractive. 

It wasn’t until the fifth interaction with him that you discovered the problem. 

“Y/N,” he called from behind you after the conclusion of yet another council meeting. “A moment of your time?” 

“Yes, Ignis?” you asked, turning to face him. He smiled at you, and you were captivated. 

“That was a rather long meeting,” he remarked casually, “and you look as though you could use something to eat.” 

You were shocked. Was he implying what you thought he was? Surely Mr. I-can't-even-look-in-your-direction wasn’t asking you out on a dinner date. Not looking as suave as he was, all confident smiles and crossed arms. 

He must have mistaken your silence for offense, for suddenly the cool demeanor broke and he worked hastily to backpedal, his blush returning. “Not that you need it. I simply thought that we could… well, that you might-" 

“Ignis,” you broke in. “Are you asking me to dinner?” 

“…yes,” he replied, voice flat. “I did not mean to cause offense, nor to overstep any bounds. My apologies. Good day, Y/N.” 

You had rushed after him and convinced him you very much wanted to accompany him to dinner. Though you were a couple thereafter and spent much of your free time together, you maintained the idea of his reserved demeanor, due in part to the ultra gentlemanly way he treated you and his tendency to blush in your presence. 

Oh, how you were wrong. Almost comically so. 

A sharp strike to your backside drags you back to the present. You gasp, your mouth briefly interrupted from its task, earning you a second strike. The gloved hand of Ignis Scientia disposes of the crop it holds before threading through your hair, a pleasant sensation that ends in a sharp yank toward his weeping length. The groan that leaves your mouth is pure sin. 

“Did I say you could stop?” he asks, voice dangerously calm. 

You consider mentioning that you don’t have any choice in the matter, knowing it will provoke some sort of punishment. He probably knows it’s coming, and you decide to take the risk. After all, that was the most fun. 

“Do I have a choice, trussed up as I am?” you ask cheekily, smirking up at his towering form. 

Emerald eyes blacken as Ignis’ pupils dilate. You know he loves to be in control, but he also secretly loves when you get mouthy with him. Laughing to yourself, you suppose that takes on multiple meanings. You are pretty skilled with your mouth, hence why you’re in the position you are: bound and kneeling before him. 

“Darling, don’t ruin such a pretty picture with your disobedience,” his mouth says, but before you, his cock gives a twitch of interest. “Back to your task. We shall discuss punishment for speaking out of turn shortly.” 

A pretty picture you are indeed. Ignis took great care to bind you, an intricate series of twists and knots over your nude form beginning at your neck. A loop much like a halter neck gives way to the largest knot resting between your collarbones. It joins the horizontal ropes binding your arms comfortably behind your back before trekking down your midsection in elegant diamond shapes. Similar patterns run the lengths of your sides as well, encasing your breasts with a firm, but not unpleasant pressure. It’s all kept together with additional horizontal bits that come around your body, pulling taut at your waist, hips and upper thighs, accentuating your gorgeous curves. Though the bindings travel where your hips and thighs meet, they leave your aching sex bare for further use. 

You wish desperately you could at least rub your thighs together to alleviate the throb between them, but he has forbidden you. A brilliant strategist, indeed. 

Instead, you heave a dramatic sigh and lean forward to close the gap to his substantial length, teasing it with your devilish tongue. Ignis, quiet by nature, huffs quietly above you and you decide at that moment that you will make him come undone with your talents. 

You’re surprised at how little it takes; teasing the underside just so, taking him all in until the tawny hairs at the base tickle your nose, just a hint of teeth and swallowing around him rhythmically to mimic that which you know will come sooner rather than later… but, he’s probably worked up from binding you. 

The tactician gives a small gasp above you and lets out a delicious moan and you’ll be damned if you don’t almost cum at the sound of it. You stave it off with great effort; that, too, is forbidden. For now.   
“You little vixen,” he pants. “So hungry for me. So desperate to make me lose control that I have no choice but to bury myself in your luscious heat.” 

It’s too much, his lovely baritone crooning filthy words to you. Caramel poured upon gravel, assaulting your senses, spurring you to redouble your efforts. Moaning, you give a hard suck and a shaky breath leaves him at the dual sensations. 

“Y/N,” he breathes, and you gaze skyward to take in his flushed cheeks and hungry eyes. “Astrals, your mouth feels heavenly. Ah, yes, use your tongue more. Show me how badly you want me to fuck you senseless.” 

At his words, your sex gives a mighty throb of need, demanding you acquiesce. You don’t hold back the moan that follows, knowing it riles him so and struggle slightly against your bonds. It’s a fruitless effort, but your body is thrumming and gods you just need something, anything… 

So you go all in on the tongue skills, he’s reduced to grunts and groans, thrusting into your willing mouth with abandon and the pride you feel heightens your arousal to nigh unbearable levels.   
Ignis suddenly hauls you up, his cock leaving your mouth with a wet pop and you whimper in disappointment. He falls back to the bed and holds you steady over his cock, and you cry out in need. 

“Look at you, so debauched,” he whispers, nosing the pulse point in your neck before biting down. You moan, arching against your bonds. “Lips swollen, flushed straight down to your navel, and I'd venture a guess you’re so wet for me. So eager for my cock to absolutely destroy you.” 

You squirm and mewl as he steadies you with one arm, lifting his right hand to his mouth. You watch, enraptured as perfectly white teeth grip each finger individually to remove the glove, tossing it aside when he’s finished. So mesmerized, you don’t see him grab a silken blindfold before it captures your sight, Ignis tying it just short of too tight. Unable to see what’s coming next, you screech when two fingers from that hand bury themselves in your waiting pussy. 

“As I thought,” he continues, a smirk evident in his voice. “So wet, so tight. Mmm… you always feel so delightful around me. How beautiful your face is when you come apart around me.” 

All the while he’s pumping those long fingers slowly, teasing, lightly dragging against your g-spot. He's obviously looking to tease, something that’s confirmed when he removes his fingers. Astrals, you wish you could see what he’s doing… 

A lewd, wet sound barely registers. “Mmm, your taste is something I will always savor.”

You break, then, your mind's eye conjuring images of him licking his fingers. 

“Gods, Ignis, no more!” you cry. “Please, enough with the teasing!” 

He doesn’t answer, simply brings you down onto his length oh-so-slowly. You thrash your head, the only thing you really have control over, and whine. 

A well-timed “sir, please!” wins out and he drops you down quickly, hilting himself within you and gods, is it heavenly. You surrender to the intense sensations as he grabs your hips and pistons into you at a rough yet steady pace. 

He takes his pleasure from you, thrusts gaining speed as you moan and thrash above him. It’s so good, the pleasure pummeling you, heightened by the loss of sight. The fingers of his bare hand tease your skin, caressing here, pinching a nipple there and because you can’t see it coming, each touch is surprising and ultra intense. A particularly strong thrust drives his cock as far as your body allows and he pauses, thrusting shallowly in a way that grinds against all the right spots and it’s all too much. 

Your voice is hoarse from desperate moans and wails passing your chords. Your body jolts like you’ve been hit by lightning every time Ignis’ fiery touch graces your heated skin. You’re drowning in sensation but it’s just not enough… 

He notes this and moves you to your back, situating you comfortably on your arms and continues drilling you, adding his thumb to your clit, sending you careening toward the edge. 

“Please, please please gods Ignis,” you yell. At this point, you’re so far gone you’re not above begging. “I need to cum, I need-" 

“That's my girl,” he coos. You don't see the mischievous grin. “Cum now for me.” 

Your body is so conditioned at this point that it immediately jumps off the cliff. Ignis sits back as you begin to crest and gives a firm slap to your sensitized clit and fuck, the pain and surprise of it completely weakens what would have been an earth-shattering climax. 

“IGNIS, SHIT,” you scream, fury in your crackly voice. 

He heeds not your words, pumping into you just as furiously, chasing his own orgasm. Angry though you are, you allow yourself to be used. It’s not that it feels unpleasant, after all. 

As his peak hits him, Ignis grinds out a quiet “fuck,” and stills, breathing erratically. Your pussy throbs, clenching weakly, seeking more. 

It’s a few moments before he lifts one side of the blindfold, your right eye watering at the assault of light. His self-satisfied smile greets you and you snarl. 

“Now, Y/N, what have we learned today?” he chuckles. Your fury doesn’t phase him. 

You huff, trying your best to turn away from him as he withdraws from you and heads for the adjoining bathroom. 

“What’s that, darling?” he calls, melodic voice echoing in the tiled room. The laughter is still evident in his voice. 

“Be careful when provoking punishment,” you grumble back. You know he can hear you. 

He returns and undertakes the task of cleaning up the two of you. Once finished, he fully removes the blindfold and smiles. 

“Astrals, you are beautiful,” he says gently. “Are you hungry? Thirsty? I could feed you. How lovely you’d be, on display.” 

You smile back and are thankful you took a full day off today. It seems you won't be leaving your room any time soon.


End file.
